Return Of A Legend
by Super Saiyan Juuhachi
Summary: Somewhere in the farthest regions of space rested a large building which represented a very powerful organization. And within it's walls rested the most fearsome and ruthless pirates the universe has ever known...


Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, it belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Takeshiko Ito

A/N: Back in 2001-2002 myself and a acquaintance of mine wrote this story together during High School. She basically came up with the plot and I offered my own ideas to it as we took turns writing it. Unfortunately, she moved away before it was ever completed and so since I loved the story so much I stuck with it and decided to rewrite and make certain modifications to as I went. For all these years, the title was " The Return of My Love" but I thought it was time to give it a new title, a better one. Anyway, this particular prologue I wrote a couple years ago so I hope you all like it and don't forget to review at the end to let me know what you think!

The Return Of A Legend

Prologue

Somewhere in the farthest regions of space rested a large building which represented a very powerful organization. And within it's walls rested the most fearsome and ruthless pirates the universe has ever known, each earning their place among the group with taking the innocent and weak. Feeling neither shame nor remorse for their actions and developed a reputation through out all of space.

Those who were hunted or dared to challenge them have never been allowed to see the light of day again, having been crushed by their incredible power and strength.

Striking fear into the hearts of those who ever thought about crossing them and made them think twice before doing so. And like the Anten Seven, each member had their own strengths and special abilities that made them unique in their own way.

Haku, having his parents destroyed by pirates, the 16 year old engaged in piracy as an act of revenge against those that took away his family. His strength is considered to be somewhat weaker than his comrades but what he lacks in physical strength he makes up in his magical and mental abilities. He has the power to take over his opponents mind and manipulate their thoughts and memories to his own advantage.

Shino, the only female member among the Pirate Guild, Shino is a former assassin that grew up in the same village of Suzuka. Her mother had died shortly after her birth and her father, who had raised her, owned a local dojo had taught her martial arts and how to use weapons and supported the both of them. She is a master at sword wielding, martial arts as well as Tao magic.

Kiyoshi, born into piracy he had found that his fate had been decided for him by his parents. He was taught at an early age the ways of being pirate and learned all about Toa Magic as well as martial arts. His special abilities consists of these matters as well as telepathy.

Yukio, a cartl-cartl that had been a long time ago casted out of the Empire but as to why this happened remains a mystery, although shows an apparent hatred towards Aisha . He possesses no magical abilities as his power lies within his strength and ability to transform.

And Kahn, while his past is unknown he is possibly considered to be the second strongest of the five members. He has proven to be gifted in both magical and physical abilities and his power is unmeasured. And is thought to be quite threatening and intimidating at times while facing against an opponent and will do whatever it takes to acquire he wants.

But even with all of them, none were ever so menacing or terrible than that of the ones who lead the whole operation. The Pirate Guild. The Four Elders who were wise beyond their years and could be considered to be quite a powerful themselves despite their old age. They sat perched upon their thrones looking down up on their loyal subjects who awaited the official word as to why they had been called.

" Do you know why you have been assembled here today?" One of them asked, his voice husky and gruff but as expected had received no response from the group in front of them. " You are here because your assistance is specially needed to track down the terrain."

" What do you mean? She has escaped?" Haku pirate asked, " How is that possible?" He asked, a look of curiosity written on his face," It is unclear as of right now how she manage to get through our security traps. We gone through all the searches and still have come up with nothing so far. But none of that matters at the moment." The Second Guild leader spoke,

" She is free and we are unsure as to where she is at the present time." The Second Guild leader spoke, both his facial expression and voice remaining serious " However, we believe that she has landed somewhere on Heiphong but are still unsure as to precisely where she is."

" So, How is it exactly are we suppose to find her?" Shino asked this time, " I want you to go to Heiphong and see if you can locate her. She will have most likely have disguised herself but it shouldn't be difficult to spot her." He replied simply,

" However, it is far too dangerous to send all of you, doing that would raise too much suspicion. So to avoid this, we have decided to select only one of you to take care of this mission." The Fourth Guild Leader said, a long silence then followed behind it as the group stared up at him anxiously as to who who would be chosen.

"Kahn. You are the one we have chosen to deal with this matter." He said, as a young man, appearing to be in early forties stepped forward.

He had a short jet-black hair that hung loosely in his face, nearly concealing his piercing dark green eyes. He had a long crooked scar on his right cheek and wore a leather sleeveless shirt that exposed his muscular arms. He had on black fingerless gloves on his hands, a black belt, tight leather pants and black combat boots.

"Both your skills and power should prove to be more than sufficient to carry out the task against our enemy." He said, causing the young man, apparently known as Kahn to bow respectfully to his soupier

" I will not fail you my lord." He replied, his voice serious and determined " See that you don't." He said, his voice low and deathly as the dark-haired man then rose back up to his feet and turned and walked away to begin his mission.


End file.
